


It must be Latte

by Katsudon_fatale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudon_fatale/pseuds/Katsudon_fatale
Summary: Document name: It must be LattePenname: KatsudonYuuriTags: Reader x Victor, Victor Nikiforov imagine, coffee shop AU, meet cute, fluff, one shot, coconut donut, poodles, we are wearing the same shirt and a little girl thinks we are married, Yuutor, This is an awful ship name I must think of something else D:Date Modified: 4/12/2007((In which teenage Yuuri writes fanfic about Victor and himself. And a bit about how adult Yuuri finally gets his self-insert happy-ever-after ending.))





	It must be Latte

_Victor honestly had no idea what was going on right now._

_One moment he was eating his donut sprinkled with pink coconut flakes (which definitely didn’t occur in nature, but was definitely one of the tastiest thing ever), and another moment he was being ushered into the middle of the café, with people from all sides applauding him._

_Victor immediately put on his press smile, the perfection of which was marred only by bits of frosting stuck to the corners of his mouth, as he scanned the crowd quickly. Funny, no one struck him as skating fans. Yet they were all cheering at him for some reason._

_Well. Him and another person that is._

_He was Asian, with black hair (or a very dark brown, if one looked closely), and a fringe covering parts of his forehead. He was a little shorter than Victor, his head just reaching his shoulders, but he looked very young, that Victor had no doubt the boy would benefit from his teenage growth spurt in the future._

_Like Victor, he looked just as confused to be here. He looked a little embarrassed too. They were also wearing the same jumper. Huh._

_‘Congratulations on getting married!’ a little girl who couldn’t be more than six years old beamed at them, revealing a gap where her front teeth should be._

_Her words marked the start of another round of cheers, drowning out the young boy’s protestations that no, they were totally not a couple, and that everyone was mistaken. Victor wondered what made them look married. He supposed it was the jumper. They were both in a stereotypical jumper cut, in the same colour, and both had the head of a smiling poodle printed on the front._

_Victor decided quickly that there were much worse things than being confused as a husband to a cute boy wearing a poodle jumper._

_‘It must be because we are wearing the same clothes,’ he explained to the younger boy kindly. ‘What’s your name?’ he asked._

_‘Yuuri,’ the boy replied shyly, his face flushing._

_‘Well, Yura,’ Yuuri felt like he had died and gone to heaven when he heard The Victor Nikiforov calling him by a nickname. ‘We are in the same café at the same date and time, and we both love poodles. I can’t help but think that we are meant to –‘_

‘Yuuri!’ Mari called from the doorway and Yuuri closed his diary shut.

‘What?’ He answered, his voice increased in pitch towards the end of the word, partly due to his panic, and partly due to the fact that his voice was changing. While puberty seemed to have forgotten about his growth spurt (for now), it hadn’t forgotten about the other more embarrassing aspects. He cringed at himself. The Yuuri in his story (which had yet to be titled) definitely wouldn’t have a voice like that.

‘It is time for bed,’ Mari ordered and Yuuri shuffled to his single bed obediently, allowing Mari to tuck him in. He wanted to continue his story. He was so close to finishing it, but he knew better, lest Mari began to get curious about what Yuuri was so busy writing about.

Closing his eyes, he let the mental images of sharing an ice cream sundae with Victor took him off to dreamland.

Well, no one can blame a twelve-years-old for their little fancies.

* * *

Yuuri honestly had no idea what was going on right now.

Unbeknownst to him, he and Victor had apparently got engaged, all because they were wearing matching good luck charms.

On his right side, Victor was talking cheerfully about when the wedding would be (after Yuuri won his grand prix gold medal, of course), where it would be (I am thinking a modern contemporary venue, with old world comfort), among many other questions.

Yuuri smiled into his cup of water. Engagement wasn’t part of his plan, but Yuuri knew in his heart that they would get there one day. Why not today?  He could think of worse things than being engaged to the love of his life. However, he had a very strange feeling that something like this had happened before.

* * *

 

‘What’s so funny?’ Victor asked that night while Yuuri laughed, finally managed to locate the reason for his sense of deja-vu earlier.

If only Yuuri had known what he had written when he was a xVictor fanfic author would come true. He would have written something about him winning ten lotteries at some point in the story.

Yuuri set his smiling brown eyes upon Victor.

‘I will tell you when we are married,’ Yuuri teased. He was grinning, in a way that was asking Victor to convince him otherwise.

‘I see. In that case, I have no other choice,’ Victor said somberly before he pushed Yuuri onto their shared bed and proceeded to tickle the truth out of him mercilessly, as Yuuri tried to resist his advances with gasps of laughter.

(Spoilers: Yuuri lost. But that’s okay, because he wanted to, because it was Victor.)

* * *

 

‘You know. I honestly think we should get married in these,’ Victor said as he turned around to face Yuuri in his new jumper, a wedding present courtesy of Phichit.

It was a simple blue jumper, with a picture of Makkachin’s face printed on it. Her ears were flopping in the air, and her tongue was hanging out of her open mouth. A happier dog had never existed.

It was, for lack of a better word, a complete and authentic reproduction of the one jumper Victor and Yuuri wore in _It must be Latte._

‘Victor, I would marry you even if I have to do it in a scratchy poodle jumper, but I’d prefer not to,’ Yuuri explained. ‘Also, what about the Gucci suits you had custom-made for us?’ He reminded, a smile on his lips.

Victor pouted but reconsidered. ‘We will save the jumpers for our honeymoon then,’ he decided in the end.

‘Also, Victor, I think you have the wrong one,’ Yuuri said as he pulled from the parcel another jumper, identical to the one his fiancé was wearing in every way, except that it was roomier, longer and came with bigger sleeves. Yuuri pressed the jumper to his body. It reached just short of the middle of his thighs.

‘This one should be yours,’ he said, gesturing to the piece of clothing in his hands.

‘Oops,’ Victor laughed. ‘I didn’t check which was which before I tried it on. But I like this one on me,’ he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as he said so, and the raised hem of the jumper revealed just a slice of his toned stomach, finally starting to tan slightly from the abundant sunlight in Hasetsu.

Yuuri’s eyes flickered appreciatively down Victor’s torso. ‘You know what, so do I.’

* * *

 

_‘-that we are meant to meet each other today,’ Victor finished._

_Yuuri felt that fate was kinder to him that he would ever deserve. ‘I think so too,’ he said, breathless from shock._

_Victor smiled, but made a face at him when his coach walked through the door._

_‘I have to go to my practice now,’ he said a bit sadly. ‘But I would like to see you again. Come to the rink, and we will skate on the same ice together, yes?’_

_Yuuri smiled widely. ‘I will. We will. One day,’ he promised._

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to clarify that any romantic subtext in young-Yuuri's fanfic, whether they were from story-Victor and story-Yuuri's POV, was the imagination of young-Yuuri mind only. I recognise that a four year age gap is pretty big for teenagers in real life, but this is only a self-insert fanfic written by a young kid.
> 
> The story is a silly thing that I wrote just to get rid of my writer's block. It is probably not my best/most thought out work, but I won't work on it any longer, so I might as well put it up here anyway.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
